


Superpower Follow-Up Mini-Chapters

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [8]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Been a while, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Four short chapters with some of the superpower AU girls.1: Ako sees Moca2: Misaki lifts Kanon3: Arisa tells Kasumi4: Sayo spoils Tsugumi





	1. Ako Sees Moca

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for far too long, it feels like. Especially considering I've written longer stuff than this in a single day. Yet this took several weeks to finish. My ability to just sit down, and actually write down the words in my head has been largely absent. Very frustrating. I had originally intended to do a little something for everyone, but it was already taking forever to write, and I simply didn't have any ideas for the rest. 
> 
> Sorry for ending on a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope to do more with the follow-up, but I don't dare promise when that will come out. With only two weeks to go till Christmas, it might not be until after. We'll see how my creative energy measures up.
> 
> As these different chapters were written on different days (usually just a couple hundred words at a time), there's probably some mood swings here. Especially with the Arisa/Kasumi chapter which got rather angsty as they tend to do.
> 
> I also wanted to show that different people's relationships progress at different paces. Things have escalated quickly for Tsugumi and Sayo, but with others it brews more slowly.
> 
> Final note: I am wondering whether or not to make the "Chisato is a vampire" story canon with the superpowers-verse. It doesn't quite fit the same formula, but it would be amusing to include. Feel free to let me know what you think, otherwise I'll just figure it out on my own.

Udagawa Ako was walking the halls of Haneoka Girls' high school. Even though she was still in middle school, she was quite familiar with the high school part of the institution. It was past afternoon classes, and the older students had either gone home, or to club activities. But Ako was looking for someone who should still be around.

"Hiya~, Ako-chan!"

Someone called out to her, so Ako turned towards the voice to see Uehara Himari coming towards her. Except...

"Wow! You look just like Hii-chan, Moca-chan!" Ako said excitedly.

Ako knew several people with abilities beyond what regular humans could do. Superpowers, you might say. One of them was Aoba Moca, one of her sister's best friends.

Moca-as-Himari sighed. "I'm never able to fool you, huh?" she said, before looking around. There was no one in sight, so her appearance changed back to regular Moca. "I don't understand how you do it~."

Moca's superpower was shapeshifting, and she could make herself look and sound exactly like someone else. Ako was always excited to see Moca change into someone else. The resemblance was almost always perfect.

"Well, I can still see it's you, Moca-chan," Ako said.

"Hm~? I thought you said I looked just like Hii-chan~?" Moca asked.

"Huh? Uh... yeah, but... hm..." Ako wasn't exactly sure how to explain it. "I can still see you in there, like... uh..."

Her sister had said other people couldn't tell it was Moca unless she gave herself away in some way. Which she was often quick to do, so she'd usually get figured out right away. Ako had just assumed that meant the others could also still tell it was Moca just from looking at her.

"Hmmm~" Moca was giving Ako a curious look.

Ako's girlfriend Rinko also had a superpower. She could make herself invisible. Except Ako could still see her. It was like she glowed when her power was active. She said that was probably Ako's power, to still be able to see her. Ako had always wished for a power of her own, and had been envious of Moca and Tsugumi for so long. She hadn't considered that she might already have one, because it wasn't like she could shoot lasers, or summon minions, or turn into a demon, or anything cool. Being able to see what she did had just been a normal thing for her.

"A-anyway, have you seen onee-chan?" she asked, bringing things back to why she was here. She wanted to find her sister so they could go home together.

"She went down to the tennis court, to watch Hii-chan practice~," Moca said with a clever smile.

"Oh! Is she going to ask her out?"

Moca shook her head. "I highly doubt it~."

"Ah. Well, I'll head down there! Thanks, Moca-chan!" Ako said, and jogged off.

"You're welcome, Ako-chan~," Moca said, and waved.

It was an open secret among the members of Afterglow, and Ako, that her big sister and Himari were into each other, but for some reason neither of them ever got around to making a move. Ako didn't understand it. And had told her sister as much. When she had realised she liked Rinko, she had asked her out right away. Rinko had been surprised, but she had said yes without thinking it over. Himari would probably do the same if Tomoe asked, or vice versa, so Ako didn't understand it at all. Maybe trying to talk to Himari would be more fruitful than trying to convince her sister. Or maybe she should just stay out of it.

Either way, it probably wasn't happening today either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly didn't have any Ako/Rinko ideas for this time. I was planning on another small thing with Ako and Tsugumi, but I'm saving that for next time.
> 
> And I've kinda made it a running joke in this series that Himari and Tomoe are stuck in dating limbo.


	2. Misaki Lifts Kanon

It was a quiet day in the Hanasakigawa Girls' High School library. As it was supposed to be. However, Okusawa Misaki was hearing someone making noise. Not very loud, but loud enough to hear from where she was standing. Sounded like it was just around the shelf she was by. She had just come here to deliver some stuff Kokoro had forgotten, and was about to head back, but this was making her curious enough to have a look.

Around the corner she spotted the noisemaker: Matsubara Kanon. Misaki's bandmate, and more importantly her girlfriend. She was up on her toes, stretching her hand as if she was trying to reach something up on a shelf just a bit too high for her.

"Kanon, what are you doing?" Misaki asked as she walked closer.

"Fue?" Kanon jumped. "Oh, Misaki-chan." Her expression changed to relief when she saw who it was. "I-I came to get a book for a project I'm doing, but..." She looked up the bookshelf with a sad expression. "It's too high up for me... fuee..."

"I see," Misaki said. She stopped beside Kanon, and also looked up.

"Oh! You can get it for me!" Kanon said suddenly.

"Eh?" Misaki blinked. "I'm not any taller than you, you know," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." Kanon looked around them, then lowered her voice. "C-can't you just climb up and get it?"

"In here? I don't think that's a good idea..." Misaki said.

She had a few abilities that most people did not, which included being able to stick to, and climb, virtually any surface. Which Kanon had accidentally discovered. Misaki was used to people dismissing anything unusual they saw, and just come up with some mundane reason for it. So her attitude towards using her abilities was perhaps more lax than it should be. But when Kanon had seen her with her feet stuck to the ceiling, there hadn't really been any way to explain that away.

There wasn't a lot to stick to in here, though. If she tried climbing the shelf itself, she'd probably just pull it down on top of them. Not to mention that being spotted was an issue. But there was something else she could do.

"I have an idea. Spread your legs a little," she said.

"E-eh?!" Kanon gave her a shocked look.

"Just trust me," Misaki said, and walked behind Kanon.

"O-okay," Kanon said, and did as asked.

Misaki bent down, put her arms around Kanon's thighs, and lifted her up onto her shoulders. Kanon squeaked.

Misaki was also quite strong, so this was no effort for her. And it was something that could conceivably be explained away as something a normal person would be able to do.

"Can you reach it now?" she asked.

"Fueeeeeeee~, m-my skirt is too short for this!" Kanon whined while clinging onto Misaki's shoulders.

"Relax. I'm facing the other way. I can't see anything," Misaki assured her.

"Oh..." Kanon went quiet, and reached towards the shelf. "Kind of a shame, really..." she mumbled.

Misaki blinked again. "W-what?" She had just barely heard what Kanon had said, and wondered if she had heard wrong. "What did you say?" she asked, and tried to look up.

"I got it!" Kanon said, pulling a book free. "Thank you! You... uh... y-you can let me back down now..." She had looked down, and possibly realised she was higher up than she was used to. She was certainly holding onto Misaki's shoulder quite tightly.

"Huh? Uh... yeah, sure..." Misaki squatted down to let Kanon get back on her feet.

"Phew..." Kanon breathed a sigh of relief. "I should get to work, then. Thank you very much, Misaki-chan," she said.

"W-wait," Misaki said. "What was it you said?"

"Hm? Did I say something?" Kanon asked innocently.

"Uh... you... um..." Misaki wasn't exactly sure what she had heard, so she wasn't sure how to ask about it.

Suddenly Kanon planted a soft kiss on Misaki's lips, and her brain short-circuited.

"I'm truly grateful," Kanon leaned forwards to whisper into Misaki's ear. "I'll think of some way to properly thank you later~."

A shiver ran down Misaki's spine, but all she could think to say was: "Uh, yeah... y-you're... welcome..."

Then Kanon walked off, while Misaki struggled to recover from the shock of the sudden kiss. Not to mention what Kanon had said at the end. Now... what was it she had been thinking about before that? It had seemed important at the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm having too much fun with making Kanon naughty.


	3. Arisa Tells Kasumi

The day had finally arrived.

"Kasumi, I have something very important to tell you."

Ichigaya Arisa was finally going to reveal her secret to someone. It was not a decision she had arrived at lightly. There were several other days she had considered doing so. Sometimes she had gotten very close, but then changed her mind. She had even asked her grandma for advice. Maybe hoping to be told that there was no way she could ever tell anyone about this. But her grandma had just encouraged her to follow the path that would make her happy. Arisa had hoped for something a bit less vague. She wasn't sure what would make her happy. But she felt that it wasn't right to continue her relationship with Kasumi if she didn't tell her. It would only lead to trouble somewhere down the line. Better to get it out of the way now.

"Huh?" Kasumi gave her a puzzled look.

"No, it's not about the band," Arisa said, then nearly bit her tongue. She had responded to Kasumi's first thought, rather than waiting for her to speak. That wasn't good.

"Hm?" Kasumi's growing confusion was evident.

"Just... sit down," Arisa said. Then added: "Please." This really wasn't good. The nerves were already getting to her. If she was just going to be rude about it, then it would go all wrong. She needed to calm down.

"Okay." Kasumi sat down on the couch.

They were in the practice space in Arisa's basement, but it was only the two of them that day. Telling Kasumi was one thing. Telling the rest of the band was still a thing best left to somewhere in the indefinite future.

"What's the matter, Arisa?" Kasumi asked. Her expression showed concern.

Arisa could hear the various theories going through Kasumi's mind, but she forced herself to not respond to any of them. She sat down on the other couch, so she could look at Kasumi. Even though she kinda wanted to be right next to her.

"Listen... this is super important, okay?" Arisa opened with. "This is something I have never told anyone. You'll be the first to know. So you better pay attention. Okay?" She tried to sound tough and serious, and hoped she wasn't visibly trembling or anything.

Kasumi sat up straight, and her expression got more serious. "Okay," she said in a firm tone.

"Okay, so..." Arisa had been trying for a while to think of some elegant way to say this. "Maybe you've noticed, somehow, but... I'm not exactly normal..." It was far harder to say than she had hoped. Especially now that they were together, and Arisa was finding it hard to stay in control. "How do I even say this..."

Kasumi's head was cocked to the side as she watched Arisa with a curious expression. While she hadn't interrupted, Arisa could still hear the mounting pile of questions in her head.

"I can read minds," Arisa said bluntly. Not exactly elegant, but she had started to panic.

"Eh?" Kasumi's blank expression showed that she didn't get it. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I-I mean... ugh... I meant what I said. I can read minds," Arisa said again. "I can hear people's thoughts. Yes, yours too."

"Uh... how-"

"I don't know. It's always been like this."

"But-"

"Yeah, I know. But it's true nonetheless."

"Then-"

"It's not something that's easy to tell people, okay?"

Kasumi let out a sigh. "Arisa," she said quite simply.

"Huh? Oh..." Arisa started blushing. "Sorry. I guess I should let you actually speak out loud..." Her voice turned into a mumble. She looked down towards the floor. This was exactly the kind of thing that had driven people away in the past, or made them hate her. But once she had gotten started, it was like she couldn't stop. A lump started forming in her chest.

Suddenly Kasumi was right next to her. "Come here," she said, and put her arms around Arisa.

"Eh? Huh?" Arisa had gotten so caught up in her own thoughts that Kasumi's had stopped registering. So for once she was actually surprised.

Kasumi gently pressed Arisa's head against her chest. Arisa could hear her heartbeat.

"It's okay," Kasumi said in a soft voice, and started stroking Arisa's hair. "It's gonna be okay."

Arisa felt close to tears. It was tempting to break down, just a little. "I don't understand you," she said, and grabbed onto Kasumi's shirt.

"I thought you could read my mind?"

"That doesn't mean I can understand it." Arisa sighed. "Hey, that's nothing to be so smug about!"

"Fu fu fu~!" Kasumi proudly squeezed Arisa a little tighter.

Arisa grumbled, though she settled down. Kasumi's heartbeat was remarkably calm. Maybe staying like this for a while wasn't so bad.

Though eventually she felt the need to ask: "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Mm... I'm not entirely sure I get it!" Kasumi admitted boldly. She was definitely sure that she wasn't sure. "But I love you, so that's what matters."

"Kasumi..." Arisa smiled, and her eyes started to water. Just a little. Even if she probably could have just probed Kasumi's mind for the answer, it was nice to actually hear it.

"Hang on... if you can read my mind, does that mean you have also seen-"

"All your dirty thoughts," Arisa confirmed, and a blush crept into her cheeks. Kasumi could be surprisingly imaginative.

"Oh... so do you wanna-"

"Not. Now," Arisa hissed. They were having a tender moment, and it felt like Kasumi was spoiling the cosy mood.

"Okay, later then!" Kasumi sounded cheerful.

That wasn't quite what Arisa had meant. She might have made a tactical error there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love these two, so how come almost everything I write about them turns into an angst thing?


	4. Sayo Spoils Tsugumi

Hikawa Sayo was in her room practising her guitar. A common occurrence, though it was a little different this time. She had an audience of one.

Hazawa Tsugumi clapped when Sayo finished her sections. Having a cool guitar-playing girlfriend was nice. She wondered if Ran felt the same about Moca. Or maybe it was more the other way around. As close friends as they were, Tsugumi had a hard time thinking of Moca as 'cool'. Ran filled that role better.

"Hey, Sayo-san," Tsugumi said, and got on her feet while Sayo was stretching her fingers. "Pick me up."

Sayo gave her a curious look. "Huh? Why?"

"I want to kiss you!" Tsugumi's tone was bright and cheerful.

Sayo's cheeks turned a light pink. "I'm not _that_ much taller than you, you know," she said. "I could just bend down a little."

"Yeah, but... I want to be picked up," Tsugumi said with a sweet smile.

Sayo put her guitar down carefully. "Eesh, you're so spoiled," she said, and grabbed Tsugumi by the hips to lift her up.

Tsugumi giggled happily, and stretched her arms around Sayo's neck. When they were like this, she was actually a little bit higher up, so she was the one who could lean down into a kiss. That was fun, and she loved the way Sayo tasted. And there was a small thrill in being held in those arms that she knew could easily break her if they wanted. Maybe that was a little twisted, she wasn't sure.

"Are you happy now, Tsugumi-san?" Sayo asked. Her hot breath tickled Tsugumi's neck.

"Mhm, very!" Tsugumi wrapped her legs around Sayo's waist.

"Maybe I should stop spoiling you so much," Sayo said with a playful smile.

"Hm... I think you absolutely shouldn't stop at all." Tsugumi ran her fingers through Sayo's long hair. She idly wondered if she'd look good if she grew her own out.

"You make a convincing argument," Sayo said, before she pressed Tsugumi's back against the wall, and kissed her again.

"Sayo-san... I want you... to take me..." Tsugumi panted as she pulled at the back of Sayo's shirt.

"But... Hina's home..." It sounded like a feeble protest.

"Don't worry... I'm sure Hina-senpai won't interrupt us."

Tsugumi had specifically asked Hina if she could let them be all alone today, and she had agreed more easily than feared. Not that she had planned this from the start, of course. It was more of a 'just in case' kinda thing.

Sayo caved, and practically threw Tsugumi onto the bed before getting on top of her. There was a hungry look in her eyes that just made Tsugumi feel even more heated. She was going to have to work hard to stay quiet. Even if Hina was nice enough to stay away, she didn't particularly want to be heard by the whole house.

...

As they were snuggling together later, Tsugumi wondered if maybe it was a good time to bring up something she had been thinking about.

"Hey... there's something I'd like your opinion on," she said, trying to sound serious.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Tsugumi-san?" Sayo asked.

"Well... no, not wrong... just..." Tsugumi had thought a lot about how to say this. "I haven't said anything until now because I haven't wanted to betray anyone's secret, but... you're not the only one I know with special abilities..."

Sayo pushed herself up on one elbow. "What? Then why are you telling me now? Have you-"

"No, I haven't told anyone about you!" Tsugumi said quickly. "I would never, not without your permission. I was just thinking... maybe we could start a support group or something? I wanted to ask you first. I figured if you're okay with it, I could bring it up with the others..."

"Uh..."

"I-I'll explain my thinking!"

And so Tsugumi started laying out her plan, if it could be called such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the cliffhanger ending. Just wanted to do a little setup for the next instalment in the series, whenever I manage to finish that.


End file.
